Episode 001 (GO)
Raimon's New Wind Blowing! ( に く しい !, Raimon ni Fuku Atarashii Kaze!) is the first episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot Raimon Matsukaze Tenma, the new protagonist of the series, enrolls in Raimon. He was looking for the soccer building and ended at the old soccer building. He asked himself if this was the soccer building. Then, he meets Otonashi Haruna, near the old soccer club room, who shows him around and let him see the real soccer building. Tenma was surprised that the big building was the soccer building and then Tenma said that he wanted to join the soccer club. Haruna asked if he wanted to see the training and Tenma agreed. Soccer field Soon the two make their way to the soccer field where they see the second team being beaten-up by Tsurugi Kyousuke, a mysterious boy who is also enrolling. Haruna asked what he was doing here and that he can't fight but Tsurugi stated that he didn't fight and Ichino said what happened. He also asked to Tsurugi why he did this. Tsurugi answered that he will disband the soccer club from Raimon. But Tenma didn't want that. There Tsurugi made a deal. If Tenma is able to steal the ball from him, he'll leave. Later, the match starts. Tenma couldn't take the ball and the second team seems to be shocked and said why he must challenge Tsurugi. But Ichino had a theory that Tenma was minimizing the damage taken after each time he was hit by the ball. They also asked why he is fighting against Tsurugi when he even can't play soccer. Later, Tsurugi used Death Sword against Tenma. Tenma had flashbacks when he was saved by Gouenji and he says that he will play soccer at Raimon. Tenma stopped Death Sword with some dark aura partially coming out. The second team seems to be surprised about it. Then Tsurugi became angry and shot a ball against Tenma. The ball was redirected by another soccer ball and then, Tenma saw that Shindou has saved him. Then, the real Raimon team appeared, being led by their captain, Shindou Takuto, and it appeared as if Tsurugi had been waiting for him to show up. Hissatsu used * (Debut) Debut Characters *'Ishido Shuuji' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Sasuke' *'Kinzan Kyouzou' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Kino Aki' (GO debut) *'Fuyukai Suguru' (GO debut) Teams *'Raimon (GO)' (first and second team) Proverb Tenma I decided that I will play, and that is why I want to play! Gallery Tenma shocked to see the building GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma shocked to see the new soccer building. Tenma can't steal the ball GO 1.png|Tenma being unable to steal the ball from Tsurugi. Second team shocked GO 1 HQ.png|The second team shocked at Tenma's poor soccer skills. Tenma hit by Tsurugi shot GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma hit by Tsurugi's shoot. Tenma Minimizing the damage GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma minimizing the damage caused by Tsurugi's shots. Tenma stopping the ball GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma stopping Death Sword. Second team surprised that Tenma stopped it GO 1 HQ.png|The second team surprised after seeing Tenma stop Death Sword. Tenma scared GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma startled by Tsurugi's shoot. Trivia *The title of the episode might be a pun on Matsukaze Tenma's name. Navigation